Survivor: Nepal
|seasonrun = December 5-22, 2018 |episodes = 14 |days = 39 |survivors = 18 |tribes = |previous = |winner = Michael Rivers|runnerup = Danielle Holland|next = |dvd = NepalDVD.png}} Survivor: Nepal 'is the second season of PM's Survivor Series. After being clearly outnumbered at the merge, Michael Rivers was able to defeat his fellow tribe member, Danielle Holland, in a close vote of 5-4 Twists * 'Hidden Immunity Idol: Similar to , A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at both camps. Both idols are usable until the Day 36 Tribal Council. * '''Exile Island: '''After a Reward Challenge, players may banish a player from the rival tribe to Exile Island. This island, entirely separate from the existing camps, will force the banished player to fend for him/herself until the upcoming Immunity Challenge (unless stated otherwise). The player would not be left in despair, for he/she will be given clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere on their island. Beginning at the merge, the clues will indicate that the idol is hidden on Exile Island. * '''Tribe Swap: '''On Day 11, the two tribes were asked to step onto a disk plate which reveal their new tribe. Castaways Season Summary The eighteen castaways were divided into two tribes, Cho Oyu and Manaslu, both named after mountains found in Nepal. Cho Oyu became a power house tribe after winning four challenges in a row, leaving Manaslu going to back to back tribal councils. Cho Oyu broke their winning streak on Day 10, and sent them to their first tribal council. The two tribes were shocked to learn of a twist that would shuffle the tribes with 7 members each. The New Cho Oyu tribe had consisted of five original Cho Oyu members, and 2 original Manaslu members. The New Manaslu tribe included 4 original Manaslu members, and 3 original Cho Oyu members. When the New Cho Oyu lost the challenges, the original Cho Oyu decided to stick together and vote off their rivals from the opposing tribe. When New Manaslu lost the challenge, they decided to retaliate and vote off an original Cho Oyu member. The merge arrived On Day 20, and Cho Oyu had the numbers of seven members with Manaslu only having four of their members. The Manaslu tribe seemed doomed for elimination, but after Carlos Acevedo, Marcus Benton, Michael Rivers, and Monica Ortiz flipped from their tribes. They caused a 5-5-1 vote with Danielle Holland throwing a vote. Danielle stuck with her tribe alliance, and the three flippers, rather than her showmance, Michael, eliminating Hannah from the game. The new alliance of Manaslu and Carlos, Marcus, Monica also eliminated Nina and Eleanor from the game. The alliance soon turned on one of their own by voting Rosemary Gould and Lisa Gray, eventually eliminating Rosemary. With Danielle possessing an idol in her pocket, she was able to use the idol, and gain support from Lisa and Michael to blindside Carlos. The alliance of three got rid of another core Cho Oyu member by voting out Jack. However, Danielle and Michael decided to side with Marcus and Monica to get rid of a strong physical player by blindsiding Lisa. The final four was split in half, forcing a fire-challenge. Michael won the fire challenge, eliminating Monica from the game. With Michael winning the final immunity challenge, he decided to stay loyal to his showmance and tribe member, and voted Marcus out of the game. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury was torn between Danielle's strategic gameplay and impressive moves, and Michael's social relationships and ability to perform well in challenges. In the end, with five votes to four, Michael's relationships and physical ability won his the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia * This season is tied with for the most tied votes, with four. * This season has the most individual immunity winners, with six. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Nepal